Passing Acquaintances
by indigorhapsody
Summary: Chapter 3! What will Hiei risk for revenge? Friendship? Is that all there is to risk? Yaoi. HxK
1. Circumstances

Passing Acquaintances

Notes: Hiei/Kurama. The genre within itself. I actually did _research_ to try to figure out what to rate this fic. Unfortunately, I didn't find any precedent (if you can believe that). This chapter contains absolutely nothing to merit an R rating. It's more like G. So far, it doesn't even qualify as shounen ai. However, it will become apparent in the next chapter why I rated this fic R, though I deeply suspect it might be better rated as PG-13. It'll qualify as citrus, but will definitely _not_ be explicit. I may even change the rating, but for now, I'm playing it safe. This is my first (published) fic that actually _isn't_ a oneshot. So be nice. ^_~

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned within (except for Mr. Mystery Demon) belong to me.

* * *

The summer night was hot, and the heavy air promised rain. The roses on Kurama's balcony drooped on their stems from the intense humidity, beads of moisture forming on their petals. Kurama had barely even closed his eyes to go to sleep when a dark and agitated ki flared outside the bedroom window of his apartment. The impending storm filled the air with an almost electric tension, and the appearance of Hiei did nothing to calm the feeling nagging him that something was happening.

The locks on his apartment windows were the kind that could easily be jimmied from the outside, and though he'd never admit it, it was one of the reasons he'd chosen the apartment. He knew no ningen thief would consider his apartment worth breaking into, and even if they did, it was three stories up. His (numerous) enemies in the Makai were still blissfully under the impression that he was long dead. Wouldn't they be in for a shock when he returned . . . but for the time being, he was happy to live out his ningen existence in an apartment a few blocks from Shiori's house. One that his ever-reluctant friend could easily break into, if need be, or the fancy struck.

Apparently this visit was not a casual one. Hiei was inside before he could even so much as sit up, anger as black as the fires of the Makai burning hot in his eyes. He was so angry, in fact, that at first he was speechless.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked immediately, struggling to sit up in bed.

The fire demon stalked confrontationally to the foot of his bed, but Kurama wasn't too concerned yet. If Hiei had a real reason to kill him, he wouldn't be wasting his time hovering menacingly. "Yukina," he growled finally, his voice rough.

Had he finally told her of their kinship? If so, why was he so angry? His twin was a touchy subject for the half-koorime, but Kurama couldn't imagine what could have gone wrong . . . . "Hiei . . . what happened?"

"I took your stupid advice, is what happened." There was a brief flash in his eyes and he gave the footboard a swift, powerful kick, splintering the wood. "Dammit!"

Kurama winced inwardly, but ignored the property damage. "You told her, then. And then what?"

"I ran," he spat. "Just like a goddamn coward, I ran . . . and she followed me. Didn't I tell you, Kurama?" His eyes burned with accusation. "I told her, and she was hurt because of it. She followed me into the Makai, and she was attacked. She may _die._" There was a nearly undetectable catch in his voice. "Because of me."

The kitsune was aware of the implied, help, Kurama. I don't know what to do'. It fairly hung over their heads, though unspoken. The fire demon had tried twist his visit into an accusation. Inari knew Kurama wasn't one to push (overtly), but he _had_ hinted that it would be better for both of the twins if Yukina knew where they stood. Whatever the case, Kurama knew Hiei didn't want an apology . . . nor did he want him say it wasn't the fire demon's fault. Oddly enough, the kitsune wasn't sure what the jaganshi _did_ want him to do . . . much of Hiei's behavior was still a mystery to him. He would disappear for weeks, and then suddenly come and visit him every day, sometimes craving the small talk he professed to hate, and sometimes just sitting there, soaking up his surroundings. Kurama had long suspected that he simply (though secretly) wanted the reassurance of their relationship . . . though neither of them were yet willing to establish exactly how they stood with each other.

Sensing Hiei's anger subsiding, Kurama decided to take action. "Where is she?" he asked, getting out of bed and searching for some clothes.

"I brought her to Genkai's temple."

Something in the weary note of Hiei's voice made Kurama stop and look at him directly. "Hiei . . . are you alright?"

Hiei looked up at him, his ruby eyes sightly confused, whether at the red-head's concern, or something else. "Kurama . . ."

For a brief second, his eyes were completely lucid, and Kurama could almost see past his facade. Of course, a split second later, the window that had been briefly opened by his concern slammed shut. The half-koorime turned and left, not even glancing back once to see if Kurama was following. Whether he was taking it for granted that he was, the redhead couldn't say. What bothered him was the sudden thought that Hiei would probably be _right_ to take it for granted.

* * *

Word traveled fast among the Reikai Tantei, and Kurama wasn't surprised that both Yusuke and Kuwabara were there when they arrived. Genkai was fretting over the pale little koorime girl as the two watched on, trying to keep out of the way. Hiei immediately positioned himself in a dark corner as far away from the others as physically possible while still being in the room.

"How is she?" Kurama asked softly, thus announcing their presence.

"Dying," Genkai said bluntly, giving the new arrivals a sidelong look. She sighed. "She's lost so much youki . . . I don't know if I can save her."

Kurama was surprised to see that Kuwabara looked almost as protective as Hiei, and quite nearly as grieved. Just not as guilty. And that guilt was what Kurama was afraid of. Glancing surreptitiously at the fire demon in the corner, he saw that Hiei's red eyes were fixed unwaveringly on his twin sister's pale face.

"Do we know who's responsible?" Yusuke asked softly.

Genkai's gaze flickered a moment to Hiei, a gesture that Kurama didn't miss. He wondered if the fire demon had told her what happened. "A low-class demon looking for a pretty snack, I'd assume," she said, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "But noone saw it happen."

"Why was she in the Makai in the first place?" Kuwabara started, sounding angry.

"Does it matter?" Kurama said. "She's been hurt, and nothing can change that."

"Hell, yeah it matters! I want to know who the bastard is, so I can personally go and kick his ass."

"What is that going to accomplish," Kurama argued, "but foolishly endangering yourself? You can't just rush off by yourself without plan or direction."

"Uh, Kurama . . ." Yusuke, who had been quiet until now, suddenly cut in. "You might want to tell Hiei that."

He turned toward the corner that the fire demon had occupied mere seconds earlier, and then toward the now-open window, curtains fluttering in the wind.

Hiei was gone. And it had just begun to rain.

* * *

. . . eh . . . this fic is actually almost done, but I'm posting it in increments because it helps with the editing. That and I want reviews (naturally). It will probably end up three chapters in length, four if I include an epilogue. Just if you were curious. ^_^


	2. Confusion

Passing Acquaintances

Notes: Hugs and cuddles to those who have reviewed so far.  
I will update. I promise. Editing is really time-consuming.  
On a different note, I would like to make a speech.*clears throat* Canonically, Hiei and Kurama are just good friends. However, this is a *points in upper left hand corner* _fanfiction._ And frankly, I can make them do and feel whatever I damn well want.  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* You're evil.  
IR: Don't I know it. I've got plans to take over the world. Wanna see?  
Hiei: . . . yes.

* * * 

Kurama was exhausted. They had spent the better part of the night scouring the Makai, and the responsibility of leading the two humans through it was suddenly twice as difficult, without the red-eyed fire demon beside him. Of course, their search served a double purpose. Wherever the demon who had attacked Yukina was, Hiei was sure to be. Unfortunately, Kurama hadn't the advantage of a third eye with uncharted psychic powers; all he had to work with was pure instinct. And right now, that instinct was failing him. It was as if his vengeful friend had disappeared entirely.

He honestly couldn't blame Hiei for wanting revenge; he just disapproved of the way he was going about it. To the untrained eye, Hiei's fighting style and his were exact opposites. Kurama's preferred approach was a careful and calculated one, often involving setting intricate and deadly traps for his opponent. Hiei's approach appeared to lack strategy. Rush in, weapon swinging, no holds barred; though Kurama knew from experience that very little about Hiei could be taken at face value. The Forbidden Child wasn't a contradiction; puzzles are never inconsistent. The pieces fit . . . somehow. Kurama had thought several times he'd been close to solving that puzzle, only to find something essential missing. Hiei was hardly predictable, but ultimately, Kurama thought he could estimate his actions better than almost anyone. That didn't stop him from worrying. He could have at least asked for help. But then again, he knew exactly why he didn't ask for help. Dependence, however fleeting, wasn't something Hiei would be drawn into without a great deal of kicking and screaming.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning, followed by the heavy rumble of not-so-distant thunder.

"Kurama," Yusuke called, "can you sense anything?"

He hesitated, stretching his senses, and found nothing. "No," he admitted, glancing at the sky, which looked as if it were about to open up at any given second. He looked at his companions, who looked as muddy and exhausted as he felt, scratched by the many Makai plants they had scuffled with in their search through the forest.

"We can't do anything more tonight," Yusuke said, voicing Kurama's thoughts. "The best thing to do is to go back home and get some sleep."

Kurama nodded in agreement. But vague doubts gnawed at his stomach; where was Hiei that he couldn't sense him at all?

When they arrived back in the Ningenkai, they were unpleasantly surprised that it still was raining there, too.

"Well, isn't that depressing?" Yusuke commented, as they stood in the orange glow of a streetlight, preparing to go their separate ways. "I'm going home. I suggest you guys do the same."

"I'm staying at Genkai's," Kuwabara said, his tone seeming to dare Yusuke to say anything about it. Surprisingly enough, the spirit detective just gave him an understanding look, nodding once before walking away. 

It was the middle of the night when Kurama was wrenched awake from a deep, dreamless sleep. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, trying to get his bearings. Hiei . . . his ki couldn't be mistaken.

Kurama found him on the slumped on the ground directly below the third story window of his apartment. His breathing was shallow, and the wards on his right arm were charred and torn. But his eyes didn't close until the touch of Kurama's hand promised his protection.

* * *

For the sixth time in the past four hours, Kurama considered investing in another clock. Funny how something that had never bothered him before became something completely intolerable. Was it really necessary for it to mark every second that went past so damn _loudly?_

Perhaps it was just that was marking the seconds before Hiei, who was sleeping quietly in the kitsune's bed, woke up. Kurama had seen the aftereffects of Hiei's most powerful attack, but it was never quite like this. An expert healer he was not, but he was certain that his state was not a good sign. When Kurama had taken him out of the rain, it seemed the koorime had barely had the energy to draw a breath.

Kurama was reminded of himself by a quiet stirring, which was obviously deliberate. He turned and met a silent ruby gaze of unusual intensity. Their gazes locked and they stared, in complete silence, for a long time. When the silence became unbearable, the tick of the clock almost deafening, Kurama cleared his throat and stated the painfully obvious.

"You're awake."

Hiei made a soft, neutral sound in the back of his throat, eyes never leaving Kurama. A million questions were burning on the youko's lips, most of which Hiei probably wouldn't answer. If he had indeed unleashed his dragon, how had he managed to make it to his apartment? He usually hadn't the energy to do much but find a safe place to crash. And why come to him in particular? Not that he especially minded.

Restless and unnerved by the fire demon's silent gaze, Kurama got up from his perch on the desk and came a little closer. He moved slowly, as though approaching a skittish animal.

"Are you alright?" he ventured.

"You should know, Kurama. _You _healed me."

The kitsune sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's not what I meant."

Those ruby eyes looked conflicted for a second before hardening again, and silence reigned once more. Usually their silences were of a comfortable nature, but this one was making the kitsune inexplicably nervous. Perhaps it was the way the fire demon was staring at him; his eyes were far from cold, but Kurama thought he recognized that calculating look. Now, if he could only put his finger on it . . . .

The shock left Kurama's head spinning when he found himself flat on his back, with a lapful of suddenly determined-looking fire demon. Hiei certainly didn't look heavy, but hard muscle and a sturdy frame accounted for more weight than Kurama had imagined. He was rather effectively pinned beneath that solid body, unable to move. His eyes opened wide when Hiei's mouth, awkward but demanding, closed on his. Eyes closed tightly, the little youkai probed gently between Kurama's lips with his tongue, seeking surrender. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth to the fire demon, Kurama acknowledged his submission even before Hiei did. Having realized that Kurama wouldn't fight him, Hiei wasted no time acknowledging his victory. Whatever buttons the kitsune had been wearing clattered somewhere on the opposite side of the room, having been efficiently snapped off. A soft noise escaped Kurama's lips as Hiei ran a slightly exposed fang along the nape of his neck, lightly teasing the soft and sensitive skin there.

Afterwards, lying boneless and exhausted beside Hiei, he felt that needs had been satisfied he hadn't even been aware of having.

When morning came, he woke alone, to the sound of the rain beating on his window. He rolled onto his side and tried not to think about what had happened. Of course, the silent implication was clear. As far as either of them were to be concerned, it hadn't happened. He promptly stifled his first reaction and reasoned that it was probably for the best. Yes, he could probably manage to convince himself of that. It had been help in a moment of weakness, never to be spoken of again. It was nothing more, nothing less, and rest assured it was the first and last time.

Cursing softly, throat dry, he struggled to sit up. He winced as vertigo hit him like a blow, making his head spin. When his vision finally cleared, he tried to focus on the clock, making several attempts before realizing he was already late for his lunch date with Shiori. He rolled out of bed, and immediately toppled to the floor.

* * *

"Shuuichi!" a soft voice called.

Turning around, he smiled his brightest smile and savored the little rush of warmth that came with seeing his mother's face. Shaking off his umbrella, he made his way to the table Shori was sitting at, calmly sipping her tea. The café was mostly empty, most likely because of the near-torrential rain that hadn't yet shown signs of stopping.

"You're late," she observed as he sat down, without a hint of reproach in her voice. 

"Sorry," he replied, without a hint of remorse.

Her critical eye didn't miss the circles under his eyes, or the slight droop of his shoulders. "Oh, my, Shuuichi, you look tired," she said, voice tinged with concern. "Have you been working yourself too much again?"

"No, not really. I just . . . had a rough night." Well, it was the truth . . . part of it, at least.

She didn't look convinced, but she let it go, something he was infinitely grateful for. "I knew as soon as you moved out you would stop taking care of yourself," she scolded. "Next thing you know, you'll be moving back, claiming you've forgotten how to cook."

Kurama laughed.

He managed to finish their lunch date, trying to respond normally despite the fact that he felt like his head would hit the table any given second. He didn't really remember making it back to his apartment after he kissed his mother lightly goodbye, but once inside, he didn't even make it to his bedroom. Good thing he had a couch.

He woke to a loud ringing noise. What could have possessed him to set his alarm? But wait . . . he wasn't even in bed . . . . He flung his arm over in the general direction of the ringing, barely registering that it was the phone. Unable to reach it, he just lay there, arm outstretched, and listened as the answering machine picked up. His own voice sounded through the apartment.

"You have reached the residence of Minamino Shuuichi. I'm unable to answer the phone right now, so please leave your name and number and I will return your call at my earliest convenience." He chuckled a little. He'd always hated phones; they were little more than an irritating waste of time. It wasn't surprising that Hiei felt the same way. 

He dimly heard a voice he thought he recognized as Yusuke's, but the voice on the other end of the line had barely made it through the first sentence before Kurama was again dead to the world.

* * *

He knew he was dreaming, because he was in his fox form. He was always in his fox form in his dreams, a quirk that dated back to when he was just a pup. Perhaps because it was the form in which he felt the most free. And now, flying through the forest, tails streaming out behind him, the feeling was strong. It was night, and the damp clung to his fur. There was one difference, in the dream. He was not alone. It appeared he was, but he soon detected a shadow matching his every step. He wasn't too alarmed. A hunter wouldn't run alongside him; it had to be a companion. A swift one at that; it was rare someone had to stop occasionally for _him_ to catch up. They were headed somewhere; where he didn't know. But he didn't much care, with the wind in his fur, the night stretching before them. That is, until they stopped. 

Hearing a hiss of pain, he examined his friend more closely now that he was more than a blur in the trees. He was . . . hurt. Kurama whined softly, sitting back on his haunches. After a few tense moments, he ventured to approach slowly, but was suddenly thrown back by a sharp cuff on the ear. 

"I don't need your help," came the cold and familiar voice.

And then he was truly alone.

He surfaced to a warm pressure against his lips, the sensation strangely out-of-odds with the cold feeling as he'd watched his best friend walk away. But that had only been a dream, hadn't it? Hiei was here, now, and it was so much easier to just forget the uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong, even if he didn't know what it was. It was so much easier to surrender, than demand explanation. 

* * *

When he woke next, he found himself in his bed again. Confused, he tried to focus on the clock and failed. He was sure he would have remembered getting up and going to bed, but all he seemed to remember was Hiei's touch. Everything else faded into the background, as reality sometimes blurred so it was hard to distinguish from a dream.

For so long, his only awareness was of the rain, a quiet voice, the way his back ached, most likely from lying on the couch for so long. It appeared this was a rare moment of lucidity. He didn't know how long he'd been in that half-conscious state, whether it was minutes, hours, or weeks. 

A tantalizing smell teased his senses briefly, and he turned his head into the pillow beside him, searching out the elusive scent. It was only vaguely identifiable; the smell of a burning match, of a candle-flame after it had been blown out. It was a familiar smell. Suddenly the scent went from merely teasing to overflowing his senses, and he felt the fire-demon's equally familiar ki, though he couldn't seem to focus on it. He dimly remembered that he was ought to be saying something; responding, protesting, anything but just lying there. This was hurting him, and he needed to say . . . wanted to stop . . . .

Hiei leaned all the way over and buried his face in the nape of the kitsune's neck. Then he whispered something behind his ear, a ghost of a breath against heated skin. 

_I'm sorry._

So Kurama lost himself in the now-familiar touch until it was gone, and a very different voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy making him watch you suffer."

* * *

I'll give you two guesses as to what's really going on, and the first one doesn't count. It's probably really obvious. I have been told, after all, that my storylines are really, really simple. ^_^;;   
Compliment? Well . . . in an backhanded sort of way . . . ^_~

Writing this chapter gave the expression 'like pulling teeth' a new world of meaning to me. If you can figure out why, then . . . well, you're way ahead of me.


	3. Betrayal

Passing Acquaintances

Notes: I meant to update this roughly every week, give or take a few days . . . or weeks . . . hopefully we won't degenerate into every few months. Though a few reviews wouldn't hurt to speed the process up. ^_^  
Any questions you might have had about the last chapter will probably be answered in this one. If not, feel free to ask.  
Please note that the last couple of chapters were in Kurama's point of view, and now it starts jumping all over the place. Probably because fox-boy is out cold for most of the chapter. Also note that the only reason I'm updating now is that this chapter, at about three-fourths done, was longer than the first two chapters put together. So I split it up and posted the first part by itself. Con: it stops at a strange place. Pro: the next chapter is coming a whole lot sooner than this one did.

* * *

Maru could feed on just about any emotion, but like any self-respecting villain, he much preferred the negative ones. Once he had drunk of pain, happiness fell flat on his tongue as if it were water instead of wine. There were other demons with his power, but he alone was cursed with an insatiable thirst. He hadn't started out evil. That is, until he found that wandering around looking for pain was much less effective than causing it. And then, his fascination with suffering had escalated to an obsession. There were countless ways of causing pain, but there was a certain craft to emotional anguish, and he considered himself an artist.

His latest catch was a good one; quite possibly his best. If the dark little shadow hadn't been radiating guilt and misery before, he certainly was now. He'd put the fire demon and the other one he'd captured together, just as a little reminder. It seemed to be working quite well. But perhaps he'd drop by and see if he could wring a little more pain out of him.

* * *

Hiei knew they were in trouble.  
  
He had failed miserably, and there wasn't anyone to blame but himself. He tried looking at it from different angles, and it all seemed to lead back to him. The only reason they were here was his own stupidity.  


He and an unconscious Kurama were in a dark, narrow room. Hiei could sense nothing outside of it; no sound, no movement, no ki. Kurama's soft breathing was the only thing he could hear, the only thing he could smell a sharp but pleasing scent similar to pine sap. For some reason Hiei couldn't stop thinking about it. He had been here too long; that was all. Too long listening to Kurama breathing. It was something to focus on, at least, besides his own failure.  


It had been the perfect plan, really. The creature had been able to avoid being burnt into a crisp once, but noone would be able to withstand it again. He'd been quite angry when he realized his most powerful attack had barely singed the demon. But he would still kill the bastard. Anyone who hurt his sister, as a rule, had to die.  


So he'd gone to the one person he had a ghost of a chance of deceiving: Kurama. Not that the kitsune was particularly naive; it was just that when it came to Hiei, he seemed to have a blind spot. Though noone understood him better, Kurama was inclined to think the best of him. Which had gotten him in trouble. Hiei figured it was about time he woke up.   


_That'll teach him to trust me,_ he thought bitterly. It had been the perfect plan, really. Take the energy from Kurama, with the kitsune none the wiser. Even the strongest demon could not dodge his dragon more than once.  


Unfortunately, his plan had degenerated when the demon, in fact, had managed to stay alive, even after a third round.  


Desperate by that point, Hiei had run to Kurama, only to find him completely out of it. The youko had been drifting on the edge of consciousness, completely unresponsive. He couldn't even give advice, let alone help fight.  


So this was the corner he'd backed himself into. And a pretty one it was, too. He just wished Kurama would wake up.

* * *  


"So let me get this straight. They're missing?"  


A vein throbbed on Koenma's forehead, threatening to burst. "For the last time, yes!"  


"So what, they just dropped off the face of the earth?"  


"We think they're somewhere in the Makai."  


"That's real specific." Yusuke's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "That being said, it should only take us about three years to find them - _if_ they're out in the open."  


"And if they're even alive."  


"Huh?"  


"One of the reasons we can't even guess their location is that their ki levels have become undetectable. Either they're dead, or they're very, very helpless."  


"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find em!"  


"Have you been listening? We have to have _some_ idea of where to look, or by the time we find them, it'll be too late."  


"Any suggestions?"  


They looked at each other for a while.  


"Hiei knew where Yukina was attacked. But he wasn't exactly volunteering that information."  


Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.

* * *

Not for the first time, she woke with a name on her lips.  


Yukina lay, for a long time, without opening her eyes. It hurt; it felt like she'd been drained of everything good, and the only thing left was pain. She'd dealt with pain before; the worst that could be dealt to her, and had borne it without a tear. She had spent much of her life among the nastiest demons in the Makai, searching for her brother without as much as a name to go by. She let the memory seep through her limbs, cool and almost comforting. Then she opened her eyes.  


She was alone, as she had expected. It was really too much to hope that her brother would be here. He was the reason for her existence, but it seemed he was somehow ashamed of her. Why he would lie to her, deliberately deceive her? What exactly she had been hoping for? She thought she knew, once. She wanted her brother to be kind, and strong - someone like Hiei-san. But now that she knew who he was, she realized that wasn't all she wanted.  


She wanted someone who could love her.

There was a soft knock on her door, and she hastened to hide the single tear gem that had escaped beneath her lashes. The door creaked open, very slowly, and a pair of bright eyes peered in.  


"Yukina, my love! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Kazuma fairly danced into the room, tears of joy and relief on his lashes, and after a startled moment, laughter bubbled on her lips. She could never let him know how much he bewildered and amused her.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes, and he and Genkai filed into the room in a much more sedate fashion.

"We don't want to tire you," Genkai said, interrupting Kuwabara's touching but lengthy description of his despair, thinking she would be taken from him, "but we have something to ask of you - something that may save your brother's life."

"Onii-san?" Her eyes grew wide. "What's happened to him?"  
  
* * *  


The fox twitched in his sleep, and Hiei watched him carefully. Kurama was dreaming, and the from the looks of things, the dream wasn't pleasant. He hadn't the energy to toss and turn, but the hints were there; the reflexive, repeated jump of his muscles, the sheen of sweat on his brow, the strained expression on his face.  


Hiei wondered idly just what it was he was dreaming about. Not that he particularly cared; but wondering could pass the time. In their little prison, most of the senses were deprived, and he had the vaguely disturbing feeling that alone, it would be much worse. Hiei wasn't the best judge of time, but he figured they'd been here for at least a day. The only sound was Kurama's quiet breathing, though he hadn't moved since he'd been rudely tossed in here with him. It gave him too much time to think, and thinking wasn't something Hiei was comfortable with.   


So, barely able to keep his eyes open, Hiei hovered protectively over an unconscious Kurama. He was exhausted, but if he knew one thing, he knew that to sleep now would mean both their lives. He'd been weak enough to be caught by the demon, stupid enough to let himself be followed the last time he'd visited the kitsune. And now, unless he found some miraculous method of escape, they were both as good as dead. Eventually he had to sleep, but he vowed to himself that he would wait until the point of death until he did. Whether it was from a sense of guilt, or duty, or something else, he couldn't let Kurama die. This was his mistake, and damned if Kurama would die because of it.

Speaking of whom . . . "Kurama." Hesitantly, he shook his friend's shoulder. "Kurama." Louder this time. "Wake up, dammit." 

The pale form lay motionless, and Hiei sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, dammit. Just wake up, please."

The words sounded strange, even to his own ears. There was only one other person he'd actually apologize to. Now that he'd managed to effectively betray them both, he supposed he deserved their disdain. He immediately felt a small tickle in the back of his head, one that voiced an almost tangible argument.  


_They could never hate you.  
_

_Maybe that's what hurts the most,_ he argued back, feeling foolish. _Besides . . . Kurama's kind doesn' t deal well with betrayal . . . how will he react, when he wakes up and realizes what I've done?_  


Reasoning that there was only one way to find out, he reached out to pinch Kurama's nose shut.

The fox flailed, and grabbed Hiei's hand roughly, growling in a hostile way that was surprisingly out-of-sorts with his calm nature.

After a few seconds, his eyes cleared, and Kurama loosened his grip on his hand, though not releasing it completely. 

Kurama slumped back to a sitting position, and Hiei noted not for the first time that he was a terrible sight to see. His green eyes were dark, rimmed with red, and his skin almost impossibly pale. His hair was a mess, torn out unevenly in places where that bastard had been none-too-gentle in removing his seeds. Hiei knew, however, that much of this couldn't be blamed on the demon. Hiei had taken all he could from him, and it showed.  


"Hiei. What . . . where are we?"  


The jaganshi had a strange aversion to just saying, I don't know', so he floundered for a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion that he really didn't have a choice. "I can't say."  


"How did we get here? I don't remember . . . ." His brow furrowed in confusion, his gaze focusing inward. "Much of it felt like a dream . . ."  


Hiei was no simpleton, and he knew this was a time to tread with caution. "How much do you remember?" he asked carefully.  


Kurama's pale skin took on a slight flush, and he looked away, not answering.  


"Oh," Hiei said flatly.  


Suddenly it became very clear that Kurama still had a loose grip on Hiei's hand, and he released it like a live coal. An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes, until it became once again unbearable.  


Kurama cleared his throat unnecessarily, as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"His name is Maru," Hiei said suddenly, harshly, avoiding Kurama's gaze. "The dragon barely left a scratch."

"You've seen Yukina?" the fox asked softly after a moment.  


"Hn. A couple of days ago."  


"And?"  


"Better. I imagine she's awake by now."  


Kurama took in the faraway look in Hiei's eyes, and sighed. "I suppose we're going to have to fight our way out of this mess, aren't we?"  


The demon's ruby eyes narrowed. "I am. You're going to rest."  


"Don't be unreasonable."  


"I don't need your help," Hiei growled.  


After waiting the obligatory second for that to sink in, Kurama spoke. "As much ki as you took from me, I can hardly believe that."  


Hiei refused to look at him. "I can take him by myself." Both he and Kurama were well aware of just how ludicrous that statement was. For that reason, Kurama let it slide, and they sat there, letting the sheer hopelessness of the situation sink in. Hiei's dragon had little to no effect on Maru– even if he did have enough ki to summon it, which he didn't, there was no guarantee another try would do much but amuse the demon. All of Kurama's seeds were stripped out of his hair, his ki drained almost dry, and he doubted Maru was planning on keeping them alive and well-cared-for long enough for Kurama to regain any workable measure of it.  


"Tell me everything you know about him," the kitsune said finally.

* * *

And so the confusion continues. Next chapter soon. And by soon, I really don't mean two months from now. Really.


End file.
